


Goddamn right, you should be scared of me

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Arrowfamily, Crack, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Overprotective Dinah Lance, Overprotective Oliver Queen, Platonic Relationships, Vigilante families, We're gonna ignore most of dcu canon, a bit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: In which stuff doesn't go well and a supervillain is about to get murdered. Which is how the dark archer learns not to mess with one of the arrow kids...+ slang and a very exasperated group of people who are literally begging Ollie to stop using that slang.
Relationships: Dinah Lance & Oliver Queen, Emiko Queen & Mia Dearden, Emiko Queen & Oliver Queen, Mia Dearden & Roy Harper & Connor Hawke & Oliver Queen
Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826266
Kudos: 10





	Goddamn right, you should be scared of me

'Mia, Emi, stay put' Ollie had told Mia exactly a few hours after Roy had appeared on their rooftop, bleeding out. Then the green themed archer had stomped out while Mia and Emi exchanged looks.

'Someone's gonna die' Emi stated while watching her older brother swinging off into the night.

'Yeah' Mia replied. 'Totally that guy's problem'.

* * *

'They say that Star City's vigilante is out for blood, boss' the henchman stuttered while looking at the dark archer when an explosion shook the building and the lights went out.

'Mess with the child, hm?' Malcolm muttered with a smirk and softly cursed when several henchmen went down with arrows in their legs. Then a bright flash and the windows shattered.

'Boss? We may have a bigger problem than only green arrow' a henchman whispered while raising his weapon.

Something moved in the corner of Merlyns eye and he spinned around and took the shot.

Nothing.

Then another "skrieeeee" and more windows shattered.

He dodged an arrow and saw how his henchmen were launched across the room when the skylight came down in violence when Black Canary screamed again, launching the archer against the wall.

'Take care of them' the dark archer hissed and pointed at Queen's friends. He flinched when the glowing human, if he was human launched the henchmen against the walls with a simple flick of his wrist, radiation leaking from his eyes when he came closer with predatory elegance.

Last news said, that the spacecop was far, far from Earth, that Black Canary was in Gotham and that they wouldn't make the trip just to......?

Noted, if someone harms one of the arrow kids...that person will probably get hurt.

'You shouldn't have done that' Black Canary snarled. 'You should have stayed far, far away from here'.

'What are you going to do? Kill me?' Malcolm asked, smirking at the three heroes who had cornered him. 'Most heroes don't kill people'.

'Who says we are like most heroes?' the Lantern purred. 'Some of us do, but we rather subdue or wound beings instead of killing one'.

'What our friend says' Black canary agreed with a nod.

'You almost killed Ro-Arsenal' Queen hissed and he took aim. 'He almost died'.

'Oh Dear, I missed' Malcolm replied with a smile. A mistake.

One of the most powerful beings in the universe, one of the best martial artists and one of the best archers... All could kill him easily.

And if they came running when they heard that Arsenal was hurt, well... That's not a comforting thought.

* * *

'Where the heck have the three of you been?' Roy muttered and he stared at the three heroes who had just strolled in, while looking like they had rushed to Star and beat up or straight up murdered someone. Or both. 

'Scaring someone' Emi said with a shrug. 'Almost killing someone, who definitely did deserve that'.

'No,no, no, teaching someone until what point above sea-level he will suffocate' Dinah said, coldly. 'Or how hot the surface temperature of the sun can be'.

'What? Why? What happened to Merlyn?' Connor asked, sounding exasperated. 'Dad?'. 

'He is fine, but he won't come down to Star for a while' Ollie answered with shrug. 'His henchmen were yeeted against the wall'.

'Ollie, I am literally begging you to never ever use that term again' Mia groaned, burying her head in her hands.

'At this moment I don't wanna know what "yeeted" means and I am not going to ask' Hal muttered. 'I am actually almost glad I spend most of my time in space'.

'Stay woke, bro' Ollie replied, to displeasure of both his kids, baby sister, Dinah and the lantern. 'Stay woke'.

'Ollie, I swear to every existing God and goddess that if you don't stop, I will fly off in space and never return' the Lantern hissed half-hearted, Roy knowing through all those years that he never means that. 

'Oh really?' Ollie asked with a grin while bear hugging his friend. 

'Yes' was the determined reply. 

'Okay, boomer' Ollie said and a silence fell before the lantern threw a cushion at the archer with an annoyed grunt.

'Please stop' he said with a tired huff. 

'Boys, play nice' Dinah said with a smirk. 'And please refrain yourself from using those sentences, please'.

'Why am I even here?' Diggle muttered while rubbing his temples. 'I don't get payed enough for this stuff'.

'Maybe you should ask the council of John's for money' Roy retorted and Diggle grunted.

'You are all hopeless, spacecop and archer' Diggle groaned while Eddie patted him on the shoulder.


End file.
